


Court of Fools

by Doriangrayisahoe



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriangrayisahoe/pseuds/Doriangrayisahoe
Summary: Round and about they swing, the miserable wretches who run this court
Kudos: 2





	Court of Fools

Close your eyes   
Let the colors dance and smile  
On the screen of your eyelids  
As the world distorts   
Into fireworks  
A multitude of lights  
Twirling and swirling  
In the dark solitude  
Which is yours to savour  
The flashing lights give rise to clowns  
A spiral of clowns turning on themselves  
Their red rubber noses  
And painted faces of malicious glee  
As they surround you   
Breaking apart to form an eight  
Or is it an infinity?  
You cannot tell  
For these dancing jesters in their motley garb  
They hold you prisoner in their swarm  
Feel the beat in your bones  
Let them resonate through you whole  
Dance with them till your slippers change  
Into curly shoes just like theirs  
Your shirt turns plaid and your noses red  
The cheeks paint themselves  
Dance with them till you wear a crown  
A crown of fools and merrymaking clowns  
Dance in the circles of the faeries  
And never stop making merry


End file.
